Many current products and services can be customized by a user/customer before being purchased. For example, computer systems typically include many possible options and configurations that can be specifically selected or configured by the customer. Other examples of highly configurable products and services include telephone switching systems, airplanes, automobiles, mobile telephone services, insurance policies, and computer software.
Product and service providers typically provide a “product configurator” that allows a customer or sales engineer to interact with a computer in order to customize and configure a solution by selecting among optional choices. Some known product configurators are constraint based. For these configurators, constraints are enforced between optional choices, allowing the user to select the choices they want, while validating that the resulting set of user choices is valid.